


Howl

by AudreyDeux



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/F, Jealousy, Lesbian Sex, Office Sex, Older Woman/Younger Woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 05:17:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12074265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreyDeux/pseuds/AudreyDeux
Summary: A jealous Andy handles a problem with Miranda.





	Howl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Loveless00](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loveless00/gifts).



> A/N: So this was supposed to be something cute, short, and funny. Something very similar to "Branding", nothing too graphic, just a jealous Andy fic. However, my muse was not having it and took it in a completely different direction. I've honestly been writing this story for exactly one year (and I'm still not pleased with it but the anniversary of its birth actually prompted me to ensure that it got posted today) and I'm working on finishing stories before I go starting new ones (it's a long list, btw) so I really hope you all enjoy reading.
> 
> Also, It's inspired by "Howl" by Florence the Machine so give it a listen if you so choose to.

 

Irving Ravtiz was no longer the CEO of Elias-Clarke. A sudden health scare had given him a new lease on life which did not include being in charge of a successful but stressful publication company. Miranda was a little upset that she hadn't been the one to force him out as he tried to do, albeit pathetically, to her; however she was thrilled over not having to deal with that dreadful little man ever again. 

In his place, the board brought on Arthur Radcliffe. He was the polar opposite of his predecessor. He had been in the business for 25 years and was quite impressive with his innovative ideas. Arthur had been with Elias-Clarke for 4 months and he was a breath of fresh air that was definitely needed for the staff of Runway. In addition to this, he was also a handsome fifty-something bachelor; the sort of man that made you do a double take. His salt and pepper hair, nice body, perfect smile and air of confidence made for a killer combination. He was irresistible to most women, it was a wonder he wasn't tied down at his age. But he was only interested in the types of women he felt were equal to him. Women like Miranda Priestly.    

It was subtle at first. Andy didn't really think anything of it. He would just pop into Miranda's office unexpectedly, something he was well within his rights of doing, he was the CEO, he could go wherever he pleased. But the visits became more frequent. Then he would linger and be laughing in an almost flirtatious manner. And Miranda didn't exactly shy away from the attention. Up until this point, Andy had learned to grin and bear it, but she was fast losing patience. "Mr. Teeth", as Andy had so cleverly named him, was making his way over to the list of people she hated. Miranda was hers and she did not take kindly to anyone trying to edge in on her turf.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

They were working late, as per usual. Another disaster had led to another long day. It was a never ending cycle that Miranda hoped would end with each firing and hiring she did but that was never the case. She always managed to surround herself with a team of well-dressed idiots, no mater how hard she tried. 

Arthur stopped in to check on them before he left, something that had become a habit of his not too long after he had started working there. Andy heard his sure footed steps coming down the hall and took a deep breath to steady the storm that was already beginning to rage inside of her.

He smiled and nodded to her as he walked past her; she reluctantly returned the greeting, letting her face drop back into a scowl as soon as his back was to her. Miranda's office door was open, allowing Andy to hear their conversation. 

"Miranda, do you ever go home? Do you have a rollaway bed that you sleep on?" Arthur joked. Andy rolled her eyes so hard, she was sure they wouldn't return to their normal position. 

"Does the incompetence of my staff ever cease to amaze me? No. And that is the answer to your question as well, so be sure and budget my rollaway bed in for the new fiscal year." Miranda retorted. Andy began to tremble.

_Miranda was joking with him. She doesn't joke with anybody but me. How dare she?_

"Well, is there anything I can do for you?" Arthur inquired, genuinely interested in helping out. 

_Oh, uh-uh. That's my line, mister. Miranda doesn't need anything from you._

"No, Andrea and I can handle it. But thank you, anyway." Andy heard Miranda say and she sighed in relief. 

_Now be on your way, sir. You've been here entirely too long already._

"Alright, I'm heading out," _Good boy._ "But one of these days I'm going to get you out of here at a decent hour and you'll have no choice but to join me for dinner." Arthur stated.  _What the hell?_

"Good luck with that. I'm a slave to fashion." Miranda chuckled. _Excuse me? You're also very much involved with me, Miranda._

"Sounds like I need to have your girl Andrea out there pencil it in to your schedule." They shared a laugh.  _It's 'Andy' to you, asshole. And pencil it in? As if. Damn right I'm Miranda's girl and she isn't going anywhere with you. She'd be booked until hell froze over twice, if I had my way._

"Good night, Miranda. Go home soon and get some sleep." Arthur said.  _Don't let the door hit you in the ass on your way out._

"Of course." Miranda smiled. "Good night." The fashion editor went back to typing at her computer as Arthur left her office. Andy quickly poised her fingers at her keyboard as if she had been oblivious to the entire exchange. 

He stopped in front of her desk. "Good night, Andrea. Don't let her keep you too long." Arthur flashed that brilliant smile that she had come to loathe. Even the wrinkles forming at the corners of his eyes only added to his good looks. Andy hated him even more. 

"Please call me Andy. And good night." Andy's cheeks were aching with the amount of energy that it took for her to keep her fake smile from morphing in to a grimace. 

"Sure thing. See you tomorrow." She watched his confident gait stroll away. 

_Who the hell did he think he is? 'Andrea', really? That moniker could only be used by one person. Andrea, indeed. Not to him. Not to anyone else. Only for her. Mr. Teeth had better watch his step before he found those pearly whites on the outside of his mouth. Miranda is spoken for. Though you'd never be able tell with the way she acts around him. Openly flirting with him and engaging in playful banter. It's downright disgusting._

While her mind was running rampant with ways to dispose of Arthur's body should he overstep his boundary one more time, her fingers were furiously typing away. Her digits flying over the keys created enough of a raucous to catch Miranda's attention.

"Andrea, I can hear you assaulting your keyboard. You don't typically type that violently unless you're upset. What is the matter?" Miranda's cool voice drifted out of her office.  

She was only met with more angry typing.

"Andrea?" She tried again. 

Nothing.

Her voice softened. "Will you please come in here and talk to me?"

She _did_ say please, a rarity for her. The typing stopped and she heard a sigh before the click clack of heels alerted her to Andrea's entrance into her office. Stepping from behind her desk, Miranda took a few steps toward Andrea, her eyes imploring.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm just tired." Andy lied, not meeting Miranda's eyes. She was a terrible liar, always had been, and today was no different.

"Andrea, please don't insult my intelligence by thinking that I don't know when you're lying to me. I've asked that you always tell me how you truly feel and this is no exception. I will not accept anything less than the truth." Miranda stated, her tone even. Andy knew better than to try and lie again.

"Fine. I don't like him. And I especially don't like the shining that he's taken to you." She admitted. 

"What do you mean?" Miranda asked, confusion coloring her tone. 

"Miranda, surely you aren't that dense. You know when a man has taken an interest in you." Andy said, exasperated. 

"Taken an interest in me how? I need a better explanation, clearly." The silver haired woman stated.

"He just asked you to dinner and you didn't say 'no'." Andy pointed out. 

"That is not--" Miranda tried to speak but Andy continued, not letting Miranda interrupt her.

"And I didn't have to look at you to tell you were smiling. I could hear it in your voice. It was _sickening_." Andy practically spat the last word.

"I didn't say 'yes'." Miranda defended herself, albeit weakly.

"You didn't say ' _no'_ , Miranda. You have absolutely no reason to say 'yes'! It wasn't for a business dinner and you know that!  _He wants you!_ And you not declining his offer is a blatant disregard to your relationship with _me!_  Yes, I understand you can't say 'No, I cannot have dinner with you because I'm dating my assistant.' but the way you left it was very ambiguous and seemed as if you would be open to the idea. There was a mutual flirtation going on and I _do not_ appreciate it." Andy was shaking with rage. 

Miranda rolled her eyes. "Andrea, he's a nice man. Not to mention my new boss. It would only aid me to be in his good graces. So -" Andy was disgusted by the non-nonchalant way that Miranda was approaching the situation. 

"So flirting with him is okay? Do you plan to become his favorite by sleeping with him?" Andy contended, her eyes wild. 

"You can't be serious. You need to calm down." The editor couldn't believe that her lover would think her capable of such a thing. 

"You're deflecting. Answer the question." Andy refused to let Miranda turn this around on her. 

"This is a non-issue. You're being an irrational, petulant _child_." As soon as the words left Miranda's mouth, she knew they'd been the wrong thing to say. She wanted to reassure the young woman and she had only made things worse by insinuating that her feelings were invalid. She was never any good at this. After two failed marriages, you think she might have learned a thing or two about effectively communicating but even with the one she truly cared for, her words still wouldn't come out right. 

"I am not! I've been by your side through everything and I won't be muscled out by some walking ejaculation!" Andy hollered before storming out of the office.

"Where are you going?" Miranda called after her. Her only answer was the rapid clacking of Andrea's heels in her retreat. She walked out of her office just in time to see Andy push open the door to the stairwell. She quickened her pace and pursued the brunette. She entered the corridor to see Andrea hastily ascending the stairs, Miranda's pleas for her to slow down falling on deaf ears. 

Andy bounded up 3 flights, impressive considering her footwear, driven by hurt and anger.

A petulant child, huh? How could Miranda think her irrational? Didn't she see that Andy was terrified of losing her? 

She found herself at Arthur's office, flinging open the door. All she saw was red. Looking around his perfectly kept office, she wished she had a metal baseball bat to demolish every inch of it. What a sight that would be - for him to walk in the next morning to be greeted by shards of glass and splintered wood everywhere. That would keep him busy for a while and away from Miranda. 

Miranda was just after her, chest heaving with breathlessness, upon entering the office, Andrea's back was to her but Miranda could clearly see how tense and tightly coiled her lover was. She came to a stop about a foot away from the tormented woman.

"Andrea, what are you doing in here? We need to leave _now_ ; we could easily discuss this in my office or at home. There's no need for this dramatic display of-" 

Andy whipped around to face her, " _Shut it, Miranda! You had your turn to talk!_ " 

The savage outburst caused Miranda's jaw to snap shut, adequately squelching the rest of her statement. Andy had a feral look about her. Her stance was defensive; her fists were balled at her sides. She was poised as if ready for a fight. Her eyes were wild and shifty before they settled on Miranda.

When she spoke again, her voice was low, rough and, throaty; practically unrecognizable compared to her normal, lighter tone. 

 "You want me to just stand by and watch you titillate some cocksure playboy? And you expect me to be _okay_ with the way his eyes roam over your body so _licentiously_ that I can practically see the pornographic images projected on the wall? Well, that's bullshit, Miranda. I won't do it anymore. I'm done being passive in all of this, _it ends_   _now._ It's time do what _I_ want. And you know what I want? I want to fuck you on this desk so senselessly that you forget about everything and everyone except me. I want you to scream _my_  name, cry out to _me_ , come while _I'm_ inside of you on top of the very structure where that jerkoff conducts his business. I want you to think of nothing else but me every time you step foot into this space." Andy had allowed her fury to consume her. Miranda had never seen this side of her lover before yet she somehow knew she meant exactly what she had said. Andrea _would_ take her in this office, on said desk, she was sure of it. And Miranda would  _let_ her. But she couldn't resist antagonizing her just a little more. She  _was_ Miranda Priestly, after all. She never made anything easy. 

"Do it." Miranda challenged Andy, her hands on her hips. 

"You think I won't?" Brown eyes were hard and resolute.

Miranda stepped forward, minimizing the space between them. "What are you waiting for? I've no time for idle threats, Andrea. You say you want to  _fuck_ me, _then do it_."

They remained in their opposing positions for a split second, as Andy needed no more prompting. She practically attacked Miranda in her quest to join their mouths. There was no tenderness or gentility about their kiss, it was purely untamed. Andy had gripped her by the shoulders and roughly maneuvered Miranda around until her bottom was leaning against the edge of the desk. Hands fisted in hair as mouths fought for control, almost combatively. Andy took Miranda's bottom lip between perfect teeth and bit down, causing the older woman to cry out and tug harshly on the brunette locks coiled around her fingers. Andrea paid no mind to this as she was being driven by primal instinct. Her hands vacated the soft white tresses that she had mauled out of their signature style in favor of Miranda's silk button down. It was a cream colored V-neck that dipped down low enough to grant a generous view to anyone standing near enough to see, anyone including Mr. Teeth. Andy was sure he'd eyeballed her lover's decolletage in that salacious way that made her blood boil. Yet another thing that infuriated Andy past the point of rational thought. So much so that she didn't hesitate to yank the top that had been neatly tucked into Miranda's pants, grab the tail of the soft material and forcefully tear each end in opposite directions. A hum of satisfaction escaped her mouth as she heard the buttons land in various spots around the room. Andrea then latched on to her neck as her warm hands came up to palm her breasts.

"Andrea," Miranda muttered before a quiet moan robbed her of speech for a moment. "How am I-- _mmm_ \--to leave here-- _dear God_ \--decently? My ensemble is ruined..." 

Her only answer was the kneading of her breasts in a rougher manner and gentle bite to her collar bone. Andy loved the feel of Miranda's taut buds through the soft lace; however she quickly grew frustrated with the barrier that separated her from Miranda's lovely bosom. She pushed the offending lingerie out of the way to unveil the twin peaks. Miranda's breasts were just enough for a handful and they were tipped with light pink nipples that would harden at the slightest touch. Miranda said they had gotten more sensitive after she had the twins, so much so that when she was particularly turned on, she could have an orgasm from nipple stimulation alone. Andy had been privy to that on more than one occasion and boy, what a sight it was - to see Miranda writhing and moaning and gasping for air without ever having to venture below her waistline. Andy decided to use that bit of knowledge to her advantage.

Trailing her mouth down to Miranda's chest, Andy wasted no time in teasing the flesh. Flicking her tongue out to moisten the tips, loving the way they stiffened against the warm muscle. Miranda shivered as her hands came up and held the back of Andy's head in place, only allowing her the freedom to move back forth between breasts. Andy then took one of Miranda's nipples completely into her mouth, suckling at the apex, as well as nipping it with her teeth. She brought her other hand up to caress and lightly pinch the other point.  Miranda's eyes were closed, her breath was getting caught in her throat and little whimpers were slipping past her lips.

Andy didn't want Miranda to find her release just yet so she eased Miranda's nipple from her mouth, loving the whine of disappointment that the editor made no effort to conceal. She worked her way back up to Miranda's neck and jaw line, covering the expanse of skin in open mouthed kisses. 

The brunette's hands seemed to have a mind of their own as they were at the waistband of Miranda's Anne Klein slacks for a split second before they snaked their way inside, diving straight into her lacy underwear. Her fingers were instantly coated in a warm, wet substance that was uniquely _Miranda_. She lightly stroked the velutinous outer lips, reveling in the way that Miranda groaned and her knees seemed to weaken with the rousing action. 

"Who are you wet for, hmm?" Andy inquired. "That prick better not be the reason you've got a puddle in your panties or I swear to God, I'll castrate him and roast the beans and frank over an open fire. " She delivered a particularly rough bite to Miranda's neck, the older woman gasped sharply.

"No, no. It's you. You did this to me. You always have. You've affected me so  _immensely_." The cadence of that last word was practically purred in her cool modulation, you could almost mistake it for her signature corrosiveness. Andy would be sure and take that self-assured cockiness out of her tone. 

Fumbling with the clasp on Miranda's pants, Andy finally got them undone, releasing them to pool at Miranda's feet. A wet spot was visible on her panties and the heady scent of her arousal drifted into the air. Andy lowered herself to her knees and began to lick a trail up Miranda's inner thigh. Then she brought her face right up to Miranda's panty clad center, tilting her head back so she could look up at Miranda.

She took a deep pull of air into her lungs through her nose, breathing in Miranda's intoxicating one-of-a-kind fragrance, her eyes rolling into the back of her head, fluttering before opening again. 

"I want this. This, right here."

"Yes." Miranda agreed, her voice nothing more than a mere whisper.

"Is it mine?"

"Oh, yes. All yours."

"I guess the more important question is, do you  _want_ me to take it?" She opened her mouth, cupping the delicate area between her lips so Miranda could feel her warm breath on the area she needed it the most.

"Yes, please." The editor's voice shook as she bit her lower lip in anticipation of what she was sure her young lover’s next move would be. Oh how glorious it would be to feel Andrea’s tongue applying pressure to and sliding over her most sensitive of places.

"You want me to just peel your panties to the side and...taste you, don't you?" She said then taking Miranda's panties in between her teeth, looking up at her with wide eyes, an erotic hunger coating her gaze.

"Andrea, please." The pleading quality in Miranda's voice and her tightly clenched eyes told Andy that she wouldn't be able to take teasing for too much longer. But she didn't care. The editor hadn't done anything to warrant a swift and merciful release. She could stand for a little more suffering. One of the brunette’s hands came up to hold the lace silk material out of the way so she could plant gentle kisses and caress Miranda’s lower lips with her own plump lips. "I n-need you..." Andy heard the desperate plea from up above. 

"Okay, baby, but first, I want…" She lapped delicately at Miranda's center a few times, barely letting her tongue graze the tender skin, further torturing her silver haired goddess. "…for there to be a mess for me to clean up. Bend over." She removed her mouth from Miranda's succulent folds and rose to her full height. 

"What?" Andrea's last statement and sudden absence from between her legs broke through the fog in Miranda's brain. She seemed genuinely confused and caught unawares, definitely not expecting the abrupt departure of her lover's oral affections. 

"Bend over. This desk. Right now." 

"But I was so close..." Miranda pouted, stepping fully out of her pants and kicking them to the side.

"Oh, I'll get you there, baby, I promise. All in good time, don't you worry." She said grabbing Miranda by the shoulders and spinning her around to face the desk. "I just want you from behind first." Using the flat of her hand, she applied a little pressure to the center of Miranda's back, encouraging her to fall forward and rest her cheek on the fairly barren glass topped structure. 

Andy's hands came up along the sides of Miranda's hips, hooking her fingers under the waistband of her panties and pulling them down her legs, letting them rest at the older woman's feet. She took a moment to admire the beautifully sculpted posterior before her. The creamy skin untouched by the sun, encased a set of shapely hips attached to a delicious looking bottom. Miranda's body was in fabulous condition, despite her age. She knew that the editor fought daily against nature's course of aging and her efforts had definitely paid off.

She felt the older woman shiver in anticipation at what she knew was coming next. Andy's hand reached out to cup Miranda's center. Her middle finger stroked Miranda's clitoris, causing her to moan. Andy didn't linger as she planned to make good on her promise to leave Miranda a panting heap of flesh upon the desk. Miranda felt a little pressure before she groaned through clenched teeth as three of Andy's long fingers invaded her moistened chasm. 

The brunette began to sink into her at a painfully slow pace, drawing her fingers out all the way to the tip then re-entering centimeter by centimeter, all the way up to the knuckle. She could feel the walls of Miranda's warm fissure gripping at her, practically drawing her back in a silent plea for more.

Just to keep Miranda on the precipice of the orgasm she so desperately wanted, Andy would speed up the pace, her arm almost a blur while fucking Miranda furiously, causing her to cry out. Then she would slow down just before Miranda would reach her peak, frustrating the silver haired woman beyond belief. Panting and breathless, Miranda's hands gripped the edge of the desk, white knuckled as she lay at Andy's mercy. The young woman pulled her fingers out of her lover and let them move up to stroke Miranda's firm clitoris.

"You want to come, Miranda? You want to come for me, don't you?" Her voice was mockingly sweet. A taunt meant to goad the older woman.

"Yes, goddammit..." Miranda stated, her voice muffled against the desk.

"Where do you want me?  _Here_?" Andy's finger's danced around her swollen entrance, causing a groan to escape from Miranda's lips.

"Or... _here?_ " Andy's slick digits slid up and circled Miranda's puckered hole. A sharp gasp left the editor and she moaned at the contact.

"You know where I want you, you succubus." Miranda grumbled, frustration evident in her tone. 

"Ohhh, I see." The brunette said in a low voice. Miranda heard a self-assured chuckle sound behind her.

"Andrea, stop teasing and just fuuuuuccccckkkkkkkk..." Miranda's words tapered off into a wail as she felt three of Andy's fingers enter once more. Andy knew that Miranda couldn't orgasm from penetration alone so she lowered her head and began to lick at Miranda's anus. The sensation of being filled in one hole as a warm, wet tongue gliding over her most sacred place was all the silver haired goddess needed to send her careening over the edge. Her breaths came in short gasps, her inner walls clamped down on the young girl's fingers and she saw a white light burst behind her eyelids. The toes still encased in her Prada pumps curled and her body went ramrod straight before her knees buckled and she began to feel the aftershocks of the powerful wave of pleasure that had just ransacked her body. She felt Andy slip out of her at some point as light whimpers left her body and little tremors ran through her.

Just as she was coming down, hips still rolling with aftershocks, she heard Andy begin to speak once more.

"I'm not quite finished with you yet. I promised that I would make a mess of you then clean you up. And I plan to make good on that promise - stand up and turn and face me."

In no position to deny the young woman anything, Miranda complied and kicked off her shoes. Andy sat herself in the chair and before she knew what was happening, the editor found her bottom resting on the edge of the desk. With a flick of Andy's head, she was instructed to fall backwards. Her back was on the desk and her bare feet were resting on the armrest of Arthur's ridiculously expensive Omega office chair. She was spread before Andy like some sort of expensive, sinfully delectable dish - appealing to both the visual and the palatable senses - that was to be savored and consumed slowly.

Had she not been a complete slave to her own sexual need, Miranda would have blushed at her willingness to be so lasciviously displayed before her lover in such a professional environment. But that was the absolute last thing that the silver hired woman was concerned with. Her biggest priority was ensuring the Andrea kept her word about 'cleaning her up' and if that meant she would allow the young lady to devour her atop the work space of her boss while she writhed and rolled and groaned and screamed her way to the orgasm that she was so desperate to achieve, then so be it. Gods and modesty be damned, she would do it and anything else to give them what they both needed.

Andrea wasted no time in diving right in to the task at hand. Gone was the teasing 'punishment' of before. The deliberately slow paced prowess was replaced with a voracious hunger; a primal desire to ravage every pound of flesh Miranda owed her for her blatant disrespect of their relationship and Andy's feelings. She suckled at the sopping folds, drinking from Miranda's running well. Dragging her tongue up and over Miranda's sensitive clitoris caused the older woman's hips to jerk forward, her thighs closing in on Andy's head. Her lower half began to rock in time to the rhythmic movements of the scintillating tongue. That wicked tool licked, circled, flicked, sucked Miranda into a frenzy. She was at the mercy of the young woman and her assault was unrelenting.

"Oh god...oh...fuck. Andrea, please..."

Andy was winding Miranda up, a tightly coiled spring on the verge of snapping back.

It wasn't long before the editors back was arched so far up off the desk that Andy thought it would break. Every muscle in her body was tense, her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she let out a primal cry before falling back against the desk, chest heaving and body trembling.

Finally backing off from Miranda's sensitive clit, Andy's mouth moved to nip at the skin around it. She began to make a trail along Miranda's inner thigh, her teeth grabbing at soft skin.

Miranda was hers. Everything about her belonged to Andy. How dare some well groomed big shot think he can just strut in and try to take away everything that was precious to her: Miranda, the girls, the moments where they were at their most open and honest. The times that she treasured more than anything. How could Miranda not understand how she was hurting Andy?   

"Andrea." The little bites that Andrea was inflicting upon her were beginning to hurt. 

"Andrea, darling." She tried again, but it fell on deaf ears. Lifting her head up to look into Andy's eyes, she didn't see the usual softness that she had come to love. Staring back at her were the eyes of someone possessed with anger. Miranda realized Andrea was being controlled by her animosity. 

After a particularly rough bite, Miranda took her hand and gripped Andrea's shoulder, allowing her fingernails to dig in, the pain bringing the brunette back to the present.

Somewhere in the distance, she heard Miranda say, "Where are you? Come back to me, my love." Brown eyes cleared and realization suddenly hit.

"Oh, god." Wide eyes looked around and took in her surroundings and Miranda's sate of undress. She felt as if cold water had been tossed on her. 

"What was that?" Miranda asks, brow furrowed in concern and she was now sitting upright.  Her hands had held Andy's cheeks in an attempt to center her. 

Andy shook her head and blinked back tears.

"Where did you go?" 

Pushing the chair back from the desk until it hit the wall and covering her face with her hands, Andy burst into tears.

"Oh, no, no, no. Don't cry, my darling." Springing into action, Miranda hopped off the desk, uncaring of what she looked like. Dropping to her knees in front of the woman, she tried to pry her hands away from her face. 

"Talk to me, baby. Please talk to me." After a brief struggle, Miranda had been able to keep the woman's hands clasped in her own, her voice tender and sweet - the tone she reserved just for the twins and now, Andrea, as well. After a few moments, the brunette was able to get a hold of herself.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. I've never been like this with anyone before. Never. But you're different and you make me react differently. Damn you." Red rimmed brown eyes collided with blue ones.

"Andrea. I've no interest in Arthur Radcliffe nor anyone else.  I also have never cared for any of my former mates as deeply as I care for you. I tried. Every time, there was always a new sense of hope that maybe this one would be different...but, no. They were all the same. Then you came along and feelings became effortless. Before I knew it, I had fallen for you - and hard. So, please know that you are just as special to me as I am to you and I have not entered into this situation lightly.  There is not and there will never be anyone else for me, Andrea. You have me, all of me."

"You mean it?" Andy's eyes were glassy with more tears threatening to spill. 

"Yes. I'm simply playing nice. I didn't realize that he would respond so strongly but I suppose I am guilty of feeding into it and letting it carry on for this long. But please understand that I would never engage in any sort of illicit affair or infidelity. Not only does it go against my morals but I can speak from firsthand experience in saying that it does not feel good. I wouldn't dare put you through something as humiliating and disheartening as that. You know that, don't you? You have to. I'd sooner die." Miranda's eyes held such conviction; Andy had no doubt about the sincerity of her words. She'd been there to see Miranda's embarrassment at being accused of being responsible for her husband's extra martial affairs due to being frigid; _"a cold fish"_ one brave journalist had even dared to print. She was far from that, Andy could certainly attest to it. Miranda appeared to be outwardly unaffected by the nasty embellishments of the press but Andy knew one thing about Miranda that people tended to forget and the editor worked hard to dispel: she was human. She too had insecurities and shortcomings and feelings. She was sure that when faced with the harsh reality of her failed marriage, the editor wondered  _what if...? What could I have done differently? If I hadn't missed dinner? If I had validated him more? If I had sacrificed a little more?_ Andy would wake up to text messages with tasks for the next day. All with varying times, spatially throughout the night. She knew Miranda wasn't up thinking just about work; she just used it to distract herself from her personal strain. 

"I do know, Miranda. I'm sorry I said that, about you sleeping with him. I didn't really think you would. It was just the heat of the moment." Andy said, feeling guilty for her outburst earlier. There was a right and a wrong way to go about things. Perhaps she  _had_ behaved like an irrational, petulant child. 

"Well I haven't done much to make you feel otherwise. I'm just scared, Andrea. I don't need another Irv Ravitz type coup to rise up and try to take me down. If that happens again, I may not be as lucky the second time around. And I could lose everything I've worked so hard for. What would I do, who would be then? Just another old has-been with a decent sense of fashion."

"Oh, no. What is this? The Miranda Priestly I know isn't nice. The Miranda Priestly I know kicks ass and doesn't give a shit whose ass it is. She doesn't smile and bat her eyes for some man. The Miranda Priestly I fell for makes the knees of grown men quiver without ever having to raise her voice. She's not known for playing nice. She doesn't need to. Her talent, sharp eye and brilliant mind afford her that. She's fearless. She didn't get where she is and manage to stay here for twenty plus years by getting on her knees or taking it in the rear. Where is _she_ at?"

Blue eyes stared at Andy, conveying so much of what the editor was feeling.

"What would I do without you? No one has ever kept me grounded the way you do. I need you more than anything, Andrea. Arthur nor anyone else on this earth couldn't hold a candle to the feelings and strength that you inspire in me." Miranda admitted. 

They shared a gentle kiss.

"Yes, well, while we're back on the subject of Arthur, please stress to him that your relationship is to remain professional." Andrea stated.

"Of course, my darling." Miranda kissed her.

"And he stops by your office entirely too much. Try to see if you can get him to scale back on that."

"Mm-hmm." Miranda kissed her again.

"I mean you don't necessarily have to tell him that you're with anyone but you can't leave it open ended, otherwise--"

"Andrea." Miranda put her finger to her lips to silence her. "I understand. As soon as the moment presents itself, I will make sure that he knows that there will be nothing outside of professional development happening between us." Andy nodded. "Now, stop talking. I've been trying to distract you with my kisses but you can be quite incorrigible at times. I want a repeat of what just happened _and_ we still have to find the buttons you so carelessly sent flying every which way. Now, kiss me, you savage."

" _Yes, ma'am._ "

Andy intended to do that and then some.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The following day at the Runway offices was typical, as hectic as any other day. 

Miranda had Emily and Andy bouncing all around, going here and there to keep things in line. 

Every once in a while, Andy would catch Miranda's eye and they would share a knowing look before averting their eyes and going on about their day.

It was in the early afternoon hours when things seemed to settle down and everyone was able to finally have a little time at their desks that Mr. Teeth finally decided to put in an appearance.  He waved to Andy briefly as he sauntered into Miranda's office. 

"Hello, Arthur." Miranda glanced up as the CEO entered her work space.

"Hey, you. How was your night?" He asked.

"Oh, it improved. Andrea, as always, was able to help me sort everything out and make sure what I needed was taken care of. I swear, she's the only member of my staff with half a brain. We were able to leave much earlier than I originally anticipated."

Andy bit her bottom lip in an attempt to keep from smiling at Miranda's words. It wasn't often that the editor praised anyone, and even then it was concealed in a back-handed compliment. Yeah, she would take whatever she could get. 

_Oh, yes. She was well taken care of. All over your desk, sir. Thank you for your assistance._

"So you're telling me that if I had stayed around a little longer, then we could have had dinner after all. I'm wounded." 

Arthur's words caused Andy's smile to fall. She quickly felt any sense of elation leave her body, akin to a rapidly deflating balloon. The fact that Miranda had yet to say anything in response to that did very little to soothe the dull ache she felt in her chest. 

"Miranda, I'm not going to beat around the bush with you - I think you are an astoundingly attractive woman, intelligent, unapologetically ballsy and I think we would make a great duo, in the boardroom and out of it. Would you be open to exploring this further?"

Realizing that nothing but good old-fashioned layman's terms was the only way to get Arthur to understand that she wasn't interested, Miranda took a breath then spoke. 

"Arthur, that's very kind of you to say but I'm seeing someone. I apologize if I came across as flirty or anything else that could be misleading and unprofessional, that was not my intention. But I am very much unavailable in the terms of romance, I'm sorry."

"I should have known. A woman such as yourself doesn't stay single for too long. You're quite the catch." After a brief pause. "Are you happy?"

"Yes, I am. Very much so. This is someone that I've wanted for a very long time and I wouldn't jeopardize or give it up for anything. This one's for keeps." Miranda nodded to herself and continued, "This one is really special. It’s my once in a lifetime chance to finally get it right after so many failed attempts. I can't lose this; I won't." Miranda found herself being so candid a little unnerving but how could she not? Andrea always inspired and drove her to do things she wouldn't have normally done, why should now be any different?

Just then the beautiful brunette walked into her office carrying a large floral arrangement.

"Excuse me, Miranda. I am so sorry to interrupt but these were just delivered to you." Andy had an innocent look on her face. That blinding smile always her 'get out of jail free' card and Miranda's undoing. 

"They're beautiful." The editor said as a soft, dreamy smile took over her face. She was taken aback by the radiant smile that Andrea had bestowed upon her. But she was even more enamored with the arrangement that the young woman was holding. 

The large bouquet was bursting with color. The explosions of red and hot pink roses, pink Stargazer lilies, pink Gerbera daisies, pink alstroemeria, pink limonium and salal all sprang from a stylish crystal vase. 

"Yes, they are. The sender must have had you in mind when choosing them." After a beat went by, "There was a card attached as well."

"May I see it, please?" There was that word again. It was always exchanged between them like some sort of secret. 

Andy nodded and extracted it from within the flowers. She passed the small envelope to Miranda. The editor removed the card and read silently to herself:

_Sweetheart, I love you as I have never loved another or ever will again, I love you with all that I am and all that I will ever be. You are mine as I am yours. Let's stay this way forever. Love, me._

After she had read the card, she looked up at Andy, momentarily flabbergasted.

"Would you like for me to send a thank you message?" Andrea asked, prompting Miranda to gather herself.

Miranda cleared her throat. "Uh, n-no, I'll do it personally later. But please confirm dinner this evening at my home. You know the number."

"Yes, Miranda." Andy placed the flowers on a table near the door and left the room. All the while mentally patting herself on the back. Miranda's reaction was exactly as she had wanted, especially in front of Arthur. Maybe now the big dope would get the hint that Miranda was  _not_ up for grabs.

_Haha, asshole._

 "You weren't lying."

"Hmm?" Miranda snapped back to the present. She had gotten caught up thinking about how she would thank Andrea later that night. 

'The moment your assistant walked in with those flowers, your face lit up. It was the look of a woman in love. This guy must have quite the hold on you.  Whoever he is, you're lucky to have him and vice versa. I'd like to meet him sometime."

"We're keeping things sort of hush hush at the moment but, in the future of course..." She trailed off.

"Yes, of course." Arthur concluded.  "I hope this doesn't change anything between us." He added, hopefully.

"Of course not, but you can't blame a guy for trying. Alright, well, we're still on for our 3:30 meeting. In my office, yeah?"

Miranda could feel the color rising to her cheeks. How was she supposed to make it through a meeting when all she would be thinking about was what had taken place 18 hours beforehand?

"I'll be there."

"One last thing," Arthur said, coming to a halt just before Andy's desk and turning back towards Miranda. "Did you lose one of the buttons off your shirt yesterday? I found one that looks a lot like it in my office."

As Miranda sincerely hoped she had applied enough foundation to mask the blush she was sure was rising in her cheeks, Andrea did all that she could to stop the shit-eating grin that threatened to break out on her face. 

 

 The End.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please kudos, comment, bookmark, etc!


End file.
